


Illustrated Love

by Beautiful_Dreams



Category: Original Work
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/F, Falling In Love, First Love, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Confessions, True Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Dreams/pseuds/Beautiful_Dreams
Summary: A friend, Sarah, asked me what true love felt like. This was my response.





	Illustrated Love

Sarah,

 

You’re both lucky and cursed,

 

Blessed and unfortunate.

 

Because you cannot truly say you have lived if you have not loved. 

 

Love is something… That you dream about,

 

And when you’re with that person you love

 

In your dreams, no matter how unimaginative the scenario,

 

You always come away with this profound feeling of joy

 

Of contentment and happiness because they are everything you’ve

 

Always wanted and everything you need.

 

You may not even remember what it was about but the feeling lingers with you

 

And for the rest of the day, they are all you can think about

 

But you know what’s weird?

 

Suddenly, your motivation comes back without rhyme or reason,

 

Suddenly, that perfect three-pointer is easy to make,

 

Suddenly, you get a perfect score on that test you thought you failed,

 

Suddenly, it’s easy to get out of bed at 3 am in the morning because you can’t wait to see

 

The de-caffeinated love of your life.

 

Love is something that makes boring stuff like hanging out at ping pong club

 

Be what you watch the clock for during your favorite class,

 

Even doing nothing but hugging your love is an amazing feeling

 

It’s like: you’re home.

 

You’re done for the day,

 

You’ve done well,

 

Now you may rest your weary heart in the hands of the person who will cherish it most,

 

Who you’re doing all this for.

 

You know,

 

When I worked at raw cuts,

 

This one time, Grace came to visit me.

 

Well in actuality, I dragged her, but she willingly allowed herself to be dragged,

 

And I was mopping the floor and sweeping and going through the entire list of chores,

 

And from time to time, I would look up to see what she was doing,

 

She was working no less harder than I was, pouring over her notes with structured focus,

 

But occasionally, she would glance up from her work and smile

 

Give reassuring words of encouragement, crack a joke or two to keep us both entertained,

 

And by the end of the shift, though I was exhausted,

 

My heart was lighter than the emptied dustpan in my hand,

 

Because I knew what I was working towards.

 

I knew that the work I had done,

 

was enough to earn her a bubble tea,

 

At the employee discount obviously,

 

And while I sat there in her warm lap with my arms wrapped around her neck,

 

The manager asked me if this was my way of relaxing,

 

And his words struck me harder than the door had on my way in,

 

Because he didn’t know how close he had come to the truth.

 

Everything was perfect in that moment,

 

Something to be remembered forever.

 

I bought her bubble tea for watching me work,

 

But I would’ve done anything else to keep her there,

 

And that was the realization that killed me a little bit inside,

 

That scared me beyond measure,

 

Because there was absolutely nothing in this world I wouldn’t have done to keep her there,

 

Going over tomorrow’s homework,

 

Sitting so adorably in one of the empty tables and concentrating half on work, half on me.

 

Our forgotten backpacks even seemed to be locked in a permanent embrace.

 

That’s when I’d realized Cupid’s quiver held one arrow less.

**Author's Note:**

> A friend, Sarah, asked me what true love felt like. This was my response.


End file.
